The Sting of a Broken Man
by Nj Nets Fan
Summary: Ok, this fic takes place about ten years or so after Hogwarts. The first chapter is a little intense, it will probably ease up in later chapters. Draco Malfoy is imprisioned for a crime he may or may not have commited and he finds help in an unexpected pl
1. Default Chapter

**The Sting of a Broken Man **

Chapter one: Battered and Bruised

Broken. That's how Draco Malfoy felt as he sat in his cold, dark jail cell and watched the stars out of the high window, dressed in metal bars. How had he gotten here? Screaming; he remembered screaming. And a blinding pain. And…and blood.

On a quiet Sunday morning, Draco Malfoy is sitting at his kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. He's still wearing his blue stripped pajamas and there are tired circles under his eyes. He checks his watch and sees he has an hour to get ready, so he puts his paper down and walks back into the bedroom.

He reaches the side of the bed where a mass of blonde curls covers a pale face. The girl lying on the bed is snoring – loudly.

Draco pushes her shoulder lightly and bends down to brush away her hair and kiss her forehead.

"Honey, it's time to get up. Church in an hour," he whispers in her ear. He knows they'll be late but he pulls the covers off of her slim body in an effort to get her up all the same. She pulls them back around her and he sighs, knowing that it's no use.

He heads to the bathroom where he starts the hot water and grabs his shampoo off of the counter.

Draco pulls the door open to their church and they walk inside. The Draco Malfoy who is walking into the church is not the same Draco Malfoy who walked out of the front gates at Hogwarts some 10 years ago. He's wearing a crisp black suit and his shiny black shoes _click-clack_ as he walks to a pew at the back; the service has already begun. The woman now sitting next to him in the pink sun-dress is his wife, Camila, and they are expecting their first child in a few months. He runs a very successful, self-built law firm and things are good. Very good.

As Draco walks out of the church he squints in the bright sunlight and recognizes a familiar face. Leaving Camila with a friend, he makes his way over to the tall dark-haired man.

"Jared, how are you?" he asks as he reaches his friend. He extends his hand for Jared to shake, which he does.

"Pretty good, and you? How's things with the missus?" Jared replies. Dark glasses mask his eyes and he, too, is wearing a suit. He smiles as they both look over at Camila.

"Good, good. What about you, found the right girl yet?" Draco responds, turning back to face Jared. He shakes his head.

"Nah. Just can't seem to tie a girl down, really. Broke up with Mindy last week. You know, she and I want different things and we just couldn't agree so, we decided it was time to move on." He clears his throat and changes the subject. "Everything good with the baby? No problems there?" he asks.

"No problems. Doctors say everything's fine and Camila is moving along perfectly to plan. Look, nice talking but I gotta go. Give me a call later, we'll have drinks." Draco waves as he begins to walk back toward Camila.

"Draco!" he hears Jared yell from behind him.

He turns to look. "Yeah?"

"She's a special one; don't you let her get away," Jared says. He's smiling, but Draco was sure that if he hadn't been hiding his eyes behind those glasses, he would've seen some sadness in them. Even the self-proclaimed bachelors know a good thing when they see it.

He nods back and then meets Camila at his car, kissing her on the cheek before opening the passenger side door for her. As he bends his head and slinks into the driver's seat, he sees a white-blonde head of hair disappear into the trees behind the tall, white building.

A grinding, scraping sound fills his ears and Draco looks up to see the sole opening in his cell door open up. As he watches, a grungy metal tin with some orange creation that looks semi-liquid, semi-solid is placed on the floor by a big weather-beaten hand. There's a burn on the man's thumb. Draco stares at "food" for a minute, his mind blank and his eyes opaque and glossy. The constantly dim light filters from the high ceiling and bounces off his platinum hair. Finally, he pushes himself up off the floor and walks slowly to where the bowl is sitting. Picking it up, he sniffs and his nose involuntarily wrinkles.

Draco pushes open the flap in his door and looks out through it. He can see the light green linoleum staring back at him, smell the scent of the guard's cheap cigarettes mixed with the awful stench of the dozen other trapped souls nearby. He sighs and pushes the tin bowl out through the hole and drops it on the floor before making his way back to his corner and dropping down on the freezing cold floor. He isn't eating tonight.

Draco steps out of the store juggling his three bags of groceries and his cell phone, into which he is talking. He reaches his car and asks the person to hold on a sec. He pops the trunk and loads his purchases in before slamming it shut again and raising his cell phone back up to his ear.

"Okay," he says as he unlocks the door and climbs in. "6.30 at the movies? Right, yep, now don't be late this time, you slowpoke." He laughs loudly at something the other person on the line has said and pulls out of his parking space. "Right, love you, see you tonight. Bye" He flips his phone shut and throws it on the empty passenger seat.

That night he stands outside of the local movie house, waiting for Camila. He checks his watch and notes that she is 15 minutes late already. As he looks up, he sees her walking towards him.

He walks to meet her. "Wow, I thought you weren't coming," he jokes and holds her hand.

"Are we really late?" she asks, a worried look on her face.

"No, I lied. Movie starts at seven. See, this way we can actually get places on time," he replies, grinning. She hits him playfully. 

"Sneaky," she says.

"Well, I'm a sneaky kind of guy," he grins and they walk inside.

"Honey, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back. Tell me if I miss anything," Camila whispers to Draco 30 minutes into the film.

"Okay, sweetie," he replies, not actually looking away from the large screen.

He feels her brush against his arm as she rises and exits through the door with the lit red sign at the back of the theater.

10 minutes later Draco looks over but Camila is still not back. He shrugs it off, figuring it's just pregnancy stuff and continues to watch the movie. But in another 10 minutes, she still isn't back and Draco is getting worried. He decides to go see what's wrong.

He reaches the bathroom and looks to see if anyone is around before knocking on the women's door. He enters slowly and looks around. 

"Honey?" he asks shyly. "You okay?"

A toilet flushes and a second later a large woman walks out of her stall. She eyes him suspiciously.

"Oh, very sorry. I'm looking for my wife. Would you happen to know if there anyone else in here?" he asks, timidly.

She looks him up and down again, and then walks to the sink and washes her hands.

"Yeah, okay..thanks" he says under his breathe.

The large woman dries her hands and leaves shaking her head and muttering something about "perverts…own bathroom.." The door swings shut behind her and bangs loudly. Draco checks for feet in the stalls but doesn't see any. He decides to go back to the movie and see if he and Camila somehow missed each other.

She's not there when he gets back to his seat so he grabs his coat and heads back out. He runs to the man behind the ticket counter.

"Hi, did you see a tall blonde woman wearing jeans and a green shirt walk out a few minutes ago?" he asks, slightly frantic by now. The guy appears to be in his late teens; he chews his gum a few times before shaking his head a silent no. His eyes have a droop to them and there's a gap in his front teeth.

"Are you sure?" Draco asks. The guy nods and raises a finger to scratch his oily nose.

"Thanks," Draco says before running out the doors. He sees his car in the parking lot. The spot a few spaces down where Camila parked her car, is empty. Draco reaches into his coat pocket and grabs his phone. He dials Camila's number and waits as it rings a few times.

_Hey, you've reached Camila's cell, I'm not here-_ he hears her message machine recite in his ear.

"Damnit!" he screams as he runs to his car and jumps in.

"_Rooock a-bye baby, on the tree top.."_

Draco can hear the words floating into his cell, quiet and soft. He hears the guard get up from his chair and walk over to the cell where the tune, a slight humming now, appears to be coming from.

"…_When the bough breaks the cradle will fall.." _

He roughly hears the guard say something to the inmate and the hall goes quiet again. The guard walks back to his desk and Draco hears the scrape of the chair being moved back into place.

He sighs and closes his eyes. A few minutes of silence go by.

_"..and down will come baby, cradle and all."_


	2. Murders and Jail Fights

If you wonder after this why he's in jail (some of my other readers didn't understand..) just wait till' the next chapter..more characters will be added in the next chappie too!

Ps. That first bit is not a dream and is a little bit graphic..if you get sick easily I suggest skipping it..the basic idea will come up later so you should understand.

Also, yes, Camilla is/was a muggle.

Here we go…

Chapter two: Murders and Jail Fights

_"Camilla!" he screamed through the door as he fumbled with his keys. He jammed one in the slot but it didn't fit. Turning the knob anyway, he was surprised to see that the door was open. He pushed it open and hurried into the apartment. _

_The smell of cooked ham and potatoes filled the rooms and he hurried towards the kitchen. He stopped suddenly as he reached the doorway._

_"Camilla!" he cried, rushing over to where she lay on the cold, tiled floor. He turned her over and convulsed at what he saw. Camilla's body was limp but her eyes were open. There were several gashes on her forehead and cheeks; blood had dried on the floor around her and there were red patches across her chest. Red scratch marks covered her shoulders and neck._

_Draco cried as he rocked her body back and forth, his chest heaving as he tried to keep breathing. His keys fell to the floor and landed next to one of her earrings which had apparently been ripped from her ear in the struggle. _

_Camilla's skirt was around her ankles and Draco began to pull it back up her legs in an effort to fix the situation._

_"One thing at a time," he told himself out loud. "Soon this will all be better…"_

_The sound of sirens filled the air as Draco kissed Camilla's bloody cheeks. He sobbed intro her ripped blouse and muttered in her ear. _

_"Wake up, please wake up…Camilla, you have to wake up...this isn't happening. Not to me..." His voice drifted off as he heard banging on the door._

_"Police department!" someone yelled from what seemed like forever away. "We're coming in!"_

Draco awoke on the hard, cold stone floor several hours later. He could see dawn creeping in through the tiny barred window so many feet above him and sat up. Somewhere in the distance he heard a bird chirping in a reminder that the rest of the world was still living outside of the walls of his cell.

He shivered in his scanty prison clothes and rubbed his hands over his face. As he slapped himself on the cheek to make himself wake up, the grinding metal on stone sound drifted to his ears.

He swore to himself as the guard opened his door.

"Good-morning Mr. Malfoy, the boys are ready for you," the man grinned, revealing several silver fillings and a missing tooth. Draco pushed himself off the floor and followed the large black man down the hall without objecting.

High-security inmates at the Cambridge County Jail were allowed out of their cells twice a day. The first was at 6.00 in the morning to get a lukewarm breakfast consisting of a mushy brown substance they called oatmeal and, if they were lucky, some spoiled cottage cheese or yogurt. The second wasn't until late at night so the men could use the toilet. Every two weeks they went in groups to use the communal shower.

Draco was lucky enough to not have attended a shower party yet during his stay.

After breakfast they got 10 minutes of free time to socialize with the other criminals on their ward. Time like that could only lead to trouble.

Draco stepped away from the line with his tray and headed towards his usual table at the back. In the corner was a dismal pile of books and magazines for the few inmates who could read and wanted to. Draco scanned the titles and picked up a copy of _Marshall's Guide to Trees_ _and Shrubs_ and sat down to eat. He had read the thick book several times in the few days he had been at the prison but it was far better than his other choices. Jason, a scrawny, nervous-looking inmate sat at the other end of the table holding an atlas of British Isles and was staring intently at an enlarged map of Cornwall.

Draco noticed that he was holding the book upside down.

As Draco turned the page of his book, he heard Jason squeak shrilly from down the table

"Shut up, Jay, it's just a mouse," he said, without looking up from his book. Jason was the only person Draco talked to in the prison.

A second later he heard a thump and looked up to see his friend on the floor. A tall, muscled man with a bald head and a tattoo of a naked woman on his arm was standing over him, his cronies flanking him behind his back.

Draco felt a many memories whistling back from so long ago and pushed them away as he stood up. He was a mere five-foot eight inches to this at least six and a half foot man, but he faced him with a set jaw. He scanned the two men behind him; the one on the left was pretty strong and his mangled hair hung to his shoulders. He shot a seething glare at Draco. The other was small, maybe shorter than Draco with cropped brown hair. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look menacing but the sight almost made Draco laugh out loud.

The front man advanced towards Draco slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Jason shoot up and run away, petrified sobs echoing through the room as he made a bee-line for the exit. The men let him go, turning their gaze back on Draco.

Finally, when he was so close to Draco that he could smell the smuggled cigarettes on his breathe, the tall man spoke in a gruff voice.

"I hear you're the new guy on the block. Think you're pretty tough." He stated it but waited as if he expected a response. He sniffed.

"Just like I thought." He set his steely gaze directly on Draco's eyes; neither man blinked. "I been watching you. You don't talk to no one 'cept your squirmy little friend over there. Don't worry, he lightens up when you get to know him," he laughed huskily at his own demented joke. Draco let his eyes squint tighter but still, he didn't talk.

He looked back at his boys before talking again.

"So you really are a quiet one, eh? I guess we'll just have to fix that." He smiled evilly. "Why don't you follow Boris and Steve to that little room over there. We got some business to attend to." He turned and walked from the room. The two cronies watched him for a second, waiting for Draco to move. He remained where he was standing.

"C'mon now," the one named Steve called to him. His grin also revealed a lack of dental hygiene. "Don't wanna keep the boss waiting." He wheezed as he laughed and turned to the taller man. Boris raised his hand and brought down across Steve's head with a loud _Whack!_

"Shut up, you idiot," he said in a low rumble.

The two men had Draco pinned to the floor. He had refused to follow them and wouldn't give them an explanation. The little one had his hands pinned out to the side while the bigger one punched him repeatedly in the face. Draco felt a steady flow of blood begin to flow from his nose.

"Ah ha ha! This is fun; we haven't got to do this in so long," the little one practically giggled his excitement. Draco took advantage of the man's momentary lapse and pulled his arms free from his grasp. From the floor he threw one perfect punch at the other man's face and used his reaction time to push him away. Draco scrambled to his feet.

"Shit!" cried the large man, his muscles tensing as he felt his nose to see what the damage was. Draco could see a crowd of orange-clad men had assembled on the outer edges of the room. Draco saw a few of them holing up prize souvenirs they appeared to be using to bet on the men with.

_To bet on my life with…_

The guy who had left the room was back. He hung around the door with his arms folded across his chest as he watched the fight play out. A sneer played across his lips as he looked Draco's body up and down. The guard at the door appeared as interested in the outcome of the fight as the prisoners were. He wasn't about to do anything to stop it.

He turned back to see the men ready to come at him again. He had never fought in his life, but he knew he had to do something.

As the small man lunged at him, Draco simply stepped aside. Everyone watched as he flew to the floor and skidded a few feet. A loud crack resounded through the room as his nose hit the concrete. The crowd hooted and hollered their approval as he struggled to get up. Blood pooled on the floor around him and his uniform was stained bright red.

Boris shot a look at Draco before walking over to help his friend. The guard finally moved from his post in the corner and told Steven he was going to the infirmary to get that nose looked at. He radioed the other guards who appeared a minute later to bring the inmates back to their cells. Several men slapped Draco on the back as they held up their winnings greedily.

A nurse came in to get Steve and handed a wet cloth to Boris as she reached them

"Clean up your face with that, honey" she said in a sweet voice. She shot Draco a look as if she was daring him to ask where his cloth was. A guard took him by the arm and began to lead him out of the hall.

As he passed the third man at the door, he heard something whispered near his ear.

"I'll be seeing you.."

Only once he was back locked up in his cell did he find out that he wouldn't be allowed out for a month. He would be given one meal a day through the slot in his door. Draco didn't complain when they gave him his punishment, just pinched his nose with his shirt in an effort to stem the flow of blood down his chin.

Ok, finally another chapter..hope you liked it and more will be up in a few days time! Remember to ask any questions you have..it is probably pretty confusing to some of you reading!

Jes

Reviewer Comments (for those of you who came back)

Cappygal116: He is technically still a wizard but Camilla was a muggle…he has his wand and would use it but there wasn't really any point to say that in what has happened so far..plus all the other ppl so far are muggles and only Camilla knows he's a wizard. I will check out your fic when I get a chance!

Duj: I'm not sure what the coding is/means (I suck with computers…lol) I wrote it kinda weird but now it's all in one point perspective so should be easier.


	3. Lawyers and Surprise Guests

Chapter Three: Lawyers and Surprise Guests

Draco lay on the cold floor with his eyes open. He had been staring at the ceiling for several hours, not knowing how else to pass his time. He was almost done with his one month detention within his cell.

As he stared upwards, an odd sound met his eyes and caused his forehead to wrinkle. _Clip-clop, clip-clop…_ Draco listened as the sound moved further down the hall before he recognized it as the clicking of a woman's heels on a hard floor. Just as he realized this, he heard a few whistles from inmates who had bars on their doors that they could see out of and the scrape of a chair as the guard stood to greet their visitor.

_What woman would be on our block?_ As Draco wondered this, he was surprised to hear the sound of the clicking heels stop in front of his cell.

Whisperings could be heard from on the other side of the large metal door and Draco quietly moved closer to try and hear what they were saying. He stopped suddenly when he heard his name.

"…Mr. Malfoy is not only paying me very well to see him but he has a right to lawyer and you cannot argue with that fact. Now tell me," there was a pause, "Sid, how would you like getting the feds to come visit your block and see how you're running your prison? Would you like that because I can arrange a nice little meeting for you," Draco could hear her tapping her shoes and could almost see her hand impatiently set on her hip. He could tell that he liked this woman already.

"N-n-no, ma'am, I think we'll be fine right here without any visits from anyone. You going on in there, then…" the security guard mumbled as he picked out the key to Draco's cell door.

"Actually, my client and I would like to speak in private. Do you have a nice room you could get for us and maybe some coffee and something to eat for the two of us?" She didn't wait to hear an answer. "Thank-you so much."

The door slid back and the woman poked her head in. Draco's jaw dropped. She smiled at him and came around the door. Finding a seat and lowering her briefcase she turned back to the guard. "That room, please."

"Yes ma'am, it'll be ready in a moment.." and he scurried off down the hall, his key jingling noisily as he went.

Draco was still staring at the woman sitting cross-legged in the tatty chair on the other side of the room. Her auburn hair fell in slight curls around her warm face. She had on little make-up and a subtle smell of flowers floated over to his nostrils as he sat still on the freezing floor. She was wearing a woman's piece suit in a deep blue. Her skirt came to just above her knees and Draco could see perfectly sculpted legs jutting out of her profession-looking black shoes.

Her face had also changed dramatically. Gone were the buck teeth he had teased her incessantly about back at school. Her eyebrows were thin and well taken care of and her skin practically glowed in the dim light of the cell. But her eyes were the same chocolaty brown he remembered. They radiated a warmth as she watched him watching her. He stole a glance at the letters on her briefcase to see if he was just hallucinating.

Surely she knew who he was. How could she have forgotten someone like Draco Malfoy. The two had been locked in an epic battle their entire seven years at Hogwarts and they hadn't often seen eye to eye when they ran into each other after graduation. He hadn't seen her after he had met Camilla, though, and he hadn't been aware that she had become a lawyer. He was surprised she had agreed to take his case.

Finally he found his voice lodged deep in his throat. He swallowed hard before speaking. "Hermione…Granger?" he whispered so quietly he wasn't even sure she would hear. She smiled again and gave a little nod but said nothing.

The security guard soon returned and escorted them down the hall and into a room with one table, two chairs and set of glaring lights. Two cups of steaming coffee and a few donuts sat on the table as they entered the room. The concrete walls were painted a disgusting blue colour.

Hermione turned to the guard. "Is that glass soundproof?" she asked, pointing to the clear wall showing another room where two men in dark suits watched them carefully.

"Yes'm..I believe it is," he began to tip his hat and then realized that he wasn't wearing one. He made a quick exit and shut the door firmly behind him.

"Well, would you like to take a seat?" Hermione offered, sitting down in the second chair. Draco remained standing.

"I don't get it," he said. Then realizing how incompetent that sounded, he decided to elaborate. "What I mean is, why are you here? I didn't know I'd get a lawyer for my trial and I don't understand why it's you? I mean, you're still a, " he glanced at the glass wall and lowered his voice. "You're still a witch, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I am. But I found a law firm that deals with cases where the person charged is a witch or wizard who finds himself in the hands of the muggle authorities. I.E. you," she explained, taking a sip of her coffee and wincing. "That's what I get for asking for coffee from a prison." She smiled weakly and lifted her briefcase onto the table top.

Draco nodded his head and bravely picked up his coffee. Compared to what he had been eating since he had first come to the prison, the coffee was delicious and he continued to drink it.

"Try a donut, if you'd like," Hermione offered, pulling some papers out and laying them on the table. Draco picked one up and bit a piece off. He hadn't eaten food like this in what seemed like forever. He quickly finished the donut and greedily reached for another. Hermione ignored this and ploughed on with the work they had to get done.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, you have been charged with the rape and murder of Mrs. Camilla Malfoy, maiden name Jones." Draco swallowed the piece of donut he had been eating and laid the remaining piece down on the plate in front of him. Hermione continued on, "You were found at the scene of the crime, cradling the deceased and wailing incoherently." Draco hated himself for blushing as she said this; the report didn't seem very sympathetic. "Neighbors have been questioned and we have reports that they heard a lot of noise at just before 8 O'clock on the night of the murder, Sunday April 3rd. They have also told us that at about 8.15 that same night they heard your screaming and more noise from inside the house. Police arrived at 8.20." She stopped to take a look at Draco. He was sitting dead still in his chair, staring at the table, eyes wide.

Finally, he spoke. "Why did you take my case? You hate me, I hated you. I was awful to you in school." He lifted his head to look at her. "Why not give this job to someone else?"

Hermione face softened as she set down the document on the table and looked Draco directly in the eye. "I took your case because I don't hold a grudge. That was a long time ago and I'm sure you're much better now." She smiled at him and he nodded. "Plus, I'm the best in the business and Malfoys always need the best," she adding, grinning with fake pride.

Draco found himself chuckling at what she had said. He stopped immediately and looked up at her. It seemed so weird for him to laugh. This was the most he'd talked since he had arrived at the prison. To anyone.

"Well, I'm glad it was you they sent. I have changed, a lot. And I'm not sure if I'd talk to someone else they might have sent instead. I haven't spoken much in here," he told here, his eyes roving the stain-splattered walls.

"So I've heard. Well, I guess you have changed," she joked. He grinned and took another sip of his coffee, surprised at how relaxed he was.

Her demeanor changed suddenly as if she just realized where she was and that she was, in fact, dealing with a case. A very important case. "Ok, so I'm going to be visiting one week while we get this whole thing sorted out. You'll probably have to attend a trial, I don't see how we can get you out of that…which means we'll need to write up your decision on how you will be pleading and then begin to set this case up." She began putting the papers back in her briefcase and stood up. She held out her hand for Draco to shake but he remained seating.

He looked up at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hermione's eyes darted around the room quickly before finally setting on her clients face. "Yes, of course. Ask whatever you want."

He swallowed. "Do you think I'm innocent?"

Hermione swallowed hard and gave him a weak smile before answering. "Yes, I do."


	4. Decisions and Care Packages

Chapter Four: Decisions and Care Packages

Hermione was due back a week later to begin the first pieces of real paperwork for their case. They also would begin setting a preliminary date for Draco's court case and talking with judges. All week Draco lay in his cell, sat at the lunch table, washed in the communal shower, always thinking of her. In the back of his mind, he knew he should still be crying himself to sleep about Camilla, and what he was being put through; and he did, but there was just something about her, something that captured his attention, day and night, and he couldn't crack it.

He figured that is was this pieces of the puzzle which really made him ponder her re-entrance into his life. The fact that he didn't know what it was about Hermione Granger that made him think about her constantly was driving him crazy. He knew that she was beautiful, smart, determined, and all these things are great features in a woman.

Draco would realize later, that it wasn't any of these things that pulled her to his thoughts, but rather the fact that, from the beginning, she respected him, and didn't hold any of the stuff from school against him. She couldn't have been positive, walking into that icy cold room, that he really was changed, but still, she had taken his case and acted professionally and treated him fairly, like any other client.

Draco was sitting in his regular seat in the lunch room when he saw his old bully walk in with his two cronies in tow. He watched as they lumbered across the room to where, Jim, the guard was standing with his arms crossed. Boris and Steven stood back and let their leader talk to Jim in private, while Draco watched with a keen eye. Frank-Draco has found out the guy's name from someone or other- was telling the guard something that he appeared to be very excited about. Jim was smiling and then he said something; reading the word on his lips, Draco thought it was, "Congratulations". Frank nodded and clapped Jim on the shoulder, and then they shook hands, and as they did so, Draco noticed a little white box being passed, not so discreetly, between the two men. Then Frank turned and headed straight towards where Draco was sitting.

Draco held his gaze for a few paces and then stared determinedly at his book. It was only when Frank spoke, did he actually look up.

"Hey, I see you're out of solitary confinement," he said from somewhere over Draco's right shoulder. Turning his head towards the voice, Draco saw Frank holding his pack of cigarettes which he had just received from the guard. He knocked the butt of the box against the table next to Draco's right elbow and then opened the pack. He took on out and placed it in his mouth before reaching into the pocket of his prison shirt and retrieving a lighter. He flicked it twice with no success, and then on the third try, a bright orange flame sprung from the lighter. He grazed over the end of his cigarette and puffed deeply, exhaling the smoke.

"Mmmmm, tastes good," he commented to no one in particular. Sticking the cigarette back in his mouth, he extended the box towards Draco and nodded; _you want one?_

Draco looked at the pack for a second and then reached out his hand and lifted a cigarette out. Frank smiled and put the box in the pocket with his lighter, offering his own cigarette as a lighter. Draco held it against the end of his own and sucked until it lit. He almost coughed; he hadn't smoked in a long time.

Taking a seat on the bench across from Draco, Frank took a deep drag and breathed the smoke out through his nose. Then he looked up at Draco and smiled.

"Celebratory smokes," he said, grinning. Draco cocked his head to the side, wondering what there was to celebrate in this hell-hole. "I get out in a week, just heard this morning," Frank said, answering Draco's unspoken question.

Draco flicked the end of his cigarette, but didn't respond. Frank decided to carry on the conversation himself saying, "Yep, I guess it's true what they say: if you got a good enough lawyer, you can get away with murder." He laughed heartily before adding, "She was a fine lookin' bitch anyway…didn't mind those one on one sessions we had."

This comment made Draco look up, sharply and he spoke before realizing that he didn't speak to this man. "What was her name?" he fired, accusingly.

"Oh, so he talks." Frank smiled and thought about it for a second. "Began with an H," he muttered, and Draco's heart missed a beat as he swallowed roughly, taking a drag on his cigarette to try and pass the time quicker. "No, wait, I remember. Her name was Tonya somethin'..Tonya, Tonya what…" but Draco had stopped listening. Hermione had not been the one to represent Frank, he could breathe again.

"Well, anyway, lunch is almost over," Frank said as he stood up and dropped his half-finished cigarette on the floor, stubbing it out with the toe of his boot. He began to walk away before turning back to add something.

"Hey, kid," he said to Draco, who looked up. "You're in charge when I leave; good luck with these two." And then he turned and walked out of the lunch room, leaving Draco sitting on his bench, his hardly-eaten meal still sitting on the table, his cigarette handing out of his partly open mouth.

Draco sat in the cold, metal chair a day later, waiting for Hermione to arrive. He had slept even less the night before, knowing she would be coming in the morning, than he usually did in his cell. He knew he looked terrible, but this wasn't what worried him. Today they would be looking over the evidence and deciding, even though they both knew where they personally stood, whether he would plead guilty or innocent to the charges brought against him. In his mind, Draco couldn't see how he could plead innocent and have the judge let him off. He had gone over the evidence in his head, and it was just too murky, but then again, he still wasn't thinking straight; that was his lawyer's job. He looked up when he heard the doorknob turn and a second later, Hermione appeared in the doorway, holding her briefcase in one hand and balancing a large thermos and a box of doughnuts in her other. Draco stood to help her with her things, taking the food and drink and placing them on the table.

"Thank-you," she said, laying her suitcase across from him on the table and taking seat. "I thought some real food would be nice this time, not that crap they gave you at our last meeting." She smiled and clicked her case open, removing a few paper and taking a pen out of her jacket pocket.

"Thanks," he muttered, almost shyly. The doughnuts and coffee from last time had been horrible, but almost anything tasted better than what he was used to in the cafeteria. He took the top off of the thermos and poured himself a cup of coffee, lifting the cap to his mouth. He almost cried at how good it tasted; the first real piece of food he had had in over a month.

"Good?" she asked, watching him carefully.

He nodded, "Yes, thank-you. You can imagine how well they feed us in here, so this is bliss."

"I noticed. I left a food package for you with the guard, and trust me, you'll get it if I have anything to say about the matter. I like my clients to be well fed and healthy, otherwise, there's no way we'll win our case. Try a doughnut, they're delicious," she motioned towards the box. He opened the box and took out a white powdered pastry, and took a bite.

"Yum," he heard himself saying, and then instantly blushing. "I mean, thanks, it's great. All of it."

"You're welcome. Now," she pushed a large packet of copies over to him, "let's get down to business."

Draco nodded and wiped his hands together to get rid of the doughnut residue, flipping through the pages of information in front of him.

Several hours later, they were still going through notes, writing and rewriting possible statements and accounts of the night Camilla had been murdered and Draco had been arrested.

"Ok, so we actually have a pretty strong case for your innocence, and even with you decided to plead guilty, you might still be looking at 25 to life, depending on your judge. The two charges brought against you, rape and murder, are taken very seriously in this court, and can bring with them very heavy penalties. Of course, it's up to you, in the end, because if we plead innocent and you're found guilty of your charges, you'll almost certainly get life without chance of parole, so you need to think about that and tell me at our next meeting, a week from now." She began to gather up her paper into her briefcase and clicked her pen shut. "You can keep those papers, they're yours and take the doughnuts with you, too." She snapped her case shut and stood.

"A very nice meeting, Mr. Malfoy," she extended her hand and he stood and shook it. She moved towards the door and had it halfway open when he spoke, suddenly.

"I want to plead innocent," he said, staring straight into her eyes when she turned.

"Are you sure? You have time-"

"I'm innocent and I know we can win this. That's my choice," he replied, firmly.

She nodded. "I'll start the paperwork tonight." Then she pushed the door open the rest of the way, looked back at him once, and left down the hallway, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

When the guard opened the door to his cell and led him back in, he made no attempt to take away Draco's box of doughnuts, just nodded his head and then shut and locked the door behind him. Draco's eyes roved around his cell and stopped in the corner, where a neatly put-together box sat, complete with a red bow, tied by hand. Draco walked over and sat down to examine his care package. On top was a folded piece of paper, which he picked up and opened. Inside was Hermione's neat writing:

_Draco,_

_Stay healthy, and get more sleep; I need you in this case._

_Hermione_

Draco put the note aside and began to take things out of the box. There was a lot of fruit including: a few bananas, some apples and several large oranges. But there was also a small bag of homemade oatmeal raisin cookies and several bottles of water and soda. A few other small items littered the bottom of the fake-grass strewn box, small candies and chocolates. He also saw a rolled up something next to the package. He picked it up and pulled off the rubber band and unrolled it.

Draco laughed out loud when he saw that it was a small poster of the British National Quidditch Team, but stopped when he heard the grunt of the guard outside his cell. She had also left some tape, so he picked it up and began to tape the poster to the cement wall and stood back to admire his handy-work.

Then he lay down on the hard floor, which, miraculously, didn't feel so hard anymore and smiled as he placed a chocolate in his mouth.

They might just win this thing.

Long time (wayyy long, sorry about that) no adding on my part, lol. Hope it was worth it and it may be a long time until I add another because it takes me forever to pucnh out these things anyway because I'm working so much on my other fic (as the waves break) but I'm also gonna be away for 7 weeks with only 6 days back here in which Icould add..I may be able to write in the last two weeks but I may be too busy on vacation..I will have my laptop though, so keep fingers crossed.

See you in a while!

Jes xo


	5. Dreams and Pleas of Innocence

Chapter Five: Dreams and Pleas of Innocence

_The door to Draco's cell slid back and he lifted his head to see the tall silhouette of a woman, with curly brown hair and monumental bum. He squinted in the low-lit room to see her face, but before he could make it out, she had slid the door shut again, and they were alone in the dark._

_Draco heard his mystery woman pause as she slipped the heels off of her delicate feet. She dangled them off of her finger as she walked towards him, his breath coming in shorter spurts with every step she took. Draco sat up when she was almost to him and leaned back against the near wall, his eyes traveling up and down her slim figure._

_The woman stopped right in front of him and dropped her shoes with a clatter. Draco looked down at them for a moment and then back up at her. He reached out and touched the bottom of her thigh, letting his hand travel further up her long leg as far as he could reach. _

"_Hello, Draco," and her deep, sexy voice echoed through the cold, dark room and sent an involuntary shiver down Draco's spine. _

_Draco opened his mouth and tried to reply, but he couldn't get any words to come out. Instead he stared up at this amazing woman, mouth still open, eyes vividly excited._

_She smiled and bent her knees, crouching down to where he sat on the stone floor. Her face was now just inches from his own, and Draco could feel her warm breath on his face. He closed his eyes and suddenly became very aware of his hand still on her thigh. He cracked his eyes back open and looked at it sitting there and then up at her gorgeous face. It was radiating lust and affection from every golden crevice, as he realized who it was. He opened his mouth again to say her name but she shushed him, putting a finger to his lips. Draco's heart pounded in his chest at her soft touch, and she moved her face towards his; she hovered , her lips barely an inch from his own, teasing him with her seduction, before kissing his chin and moving slowly downward to his neck and then his collarbone. He closed his eyes as she worked her magic; there were butterflies in his stomach as her lips caressed his skin. _

_Suddenly, Draco felt those lips touch to his own, and ecstasy flowed through him like water. He kissed her back, passionately deepening the embrace as she inched herself closer to him, fitting her body into his. Draco moved his hand from her thigh and then let both of his hands travel up the back of her tidy, iron-smooth shirt. He felt her skin prickle as it responded to his touch and he grinned against her lips. It felt so right, having here there in his arms. _

_One hand slipped out from under her shirt and caressed her soft curls, holding her head and angling it towards his own. Draco was hungry for her scent as she broke away from him and began to unbutton her own shirt. Draco watched as the buttons slid open and then as she tossed the garment away across the floor. He held onto her pale, bare skin as she unzipped his orange prison suit and he leaned his head back against the cold concrete as she got him out of his dirty prison clothes. _

_Draco put his lips to her chest and kissed her skin, breathing her name into the quiet surroundings. _

"_Hermione…" he whispered._

"Hermione...Hermione…Hermione…" Draco awoke to the sound of his own voice, echoing through his cold and empty cell. He wiped his eyes and sat up. Then his eyes jerked open as he remembered the dream he had just woken up from.

_Her…and, and him…ohhh, this is not good, _Draco thought to himself, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head all week, but at least –until last night - Hermione had stayed clear of his subconscious.

He didn't have very long to think about it. The next second he heard the familiar sound of the lock clicking open on his cell and the door sliding open.

Bernie, one of the newer security guards on his hall appeared in front of him. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger is here to see you," he said.

Draco nodded and stood up. He glanced quickly downward and silently said a mental prayer that the dream had ended when it had. He walked out the door and was escorted down the hallway by Bernie.

Draco walked as slowly as he could down the hallway behind Bernie. He shuffled along, pretending to find everything about the bare walls and dim filtered lights interesting, but it was no use.

"Hurry up there, Mr. Malfoy!" Bernie called to him as he waited by the door behind which he knew _she_ was waiting. Draco sighed and picked up the pace, arriving next to the guard in a matter of seconds. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was a reason to your stalling Mr. Malfoy. I might also say that that reason is sipping coffee on the other side of that door." He raised a knowing eyebrow at Draco and grinned. "Good luck, lover-boy," he said, chuckling as he turned and walked back down the dreary hallway to his desk.

"Good morning, Draco," Hermione said cheerily as he entered the small room and took the seat across from her. Draco grunted in reply, keeping his head down to avoid eye contact. Hermione raised her eyebrows at his lack of a greeting and sighed. "I hope I am correct in thinking that you received the basket I left with your hall guard last week?" she said, trying again to engage Draco in conversation. He grunted again, his eyes still locked on his feet.

Hermione sighed again and stood up, placing a hand on each hip and glaring down at her client unhappily. "Mr. Malfoy!" she said, raising her voice and adding to it a crispness that would have cracked a mirror is there had been one in the room.

Draco involuntarily looked up at her as she screeched his name.

"Well, that's better," she said, though still looking a little grumpy at his attitude. "What, may I ask, is your problem today, Draco?" she watched him as he shifted in his seat. He was thinking over in his head what the best lie would be to tell her, for he feared what Hermione might do to him if he remained silent. _She sure is scarier than she was in school…except for that she punched me… _He rubbed his nose involuntarily as he remembered the sting of that hit.

"Well…?" she waited for his answer.

"It's personal," he mumbled into his shirt, but she got the drift.

"Fine, I won't question you further, but I will say this: We will not win this case if you don't corporate with me, Draco. I want to get you out of the prison as quickly as possible and with as little punishment as possible, partly because it's my job but mostly because I know you don't deserve to be her in the first place. Now, I am trying very hard to do all of this for you, but we are a team and you will need to trust me if you want to win this."

The word 'trust' bounced around Draco's head like a pinball just released from the machine. He hadn't trusted anyone his entire childhood – it had been beaten out of him by his father. It wasn't until long after Lucius Malfoy had gotten himself killed that Draco had decided to turn over another lead, and it was then that he had found Camilla. She had taught him how to trust, as well as how to love, and he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to feel those things again now that she was gone. As if he was realizing all of this for the first time, Draco felt a wave of sadness engulf him. His nose began to prickle as he fought back tears. As he remembered where he was and that he was not alone, Draco sniffed deeply and tried to discreetly wipe the corner of his eyes.

He looked up at Hermione, who was watching him carefully. He nodded. "Ok."

That was all he said, but it was enough for her. She let out a small smile before taking her seat. Draco picked up the thermos next to him on the desk and poured himself a large cup of coffee and picked up a donut as well.

Hermione got her paper out from her briefcase and clicked her pen. "Ok, now where were we?"

As Draco shuffled back to his cell two hours later, he was in a much better mood, an effect that only Hermione had managed to have on him since his arrival in the hellhole. The guard tipped his hat as he let Draco back in and then shut the heavy door behind him.

In the corner of his cell there was another care packed from Hermione. There were heaps of fruit (bananas and apples and oranges mostly), a few muffins and –of course- a large slab of chocolate. She had also left him some tea packets and small pillow for him to sleep on. At the bottom of the basket, Draco found a small, wrapped present. He lifted it out and looked at the note that was attached to it.

_Draco,_

_Cheer up! I know it's been tough in here to have any fun, but I hope these help._

_We're doing great; I know we can win this!_

_Hermione _

Draco pulled the paper off of the small gift and found himself holding a deck of exploding snap cards. He grinned to himself as he thought of his days on the train to Hogwarts so many years ago and the echoes of laughter that ran through the compartments while the student played with their magical toys. He set the cards aside for now, lay his head down on the pillow she had left and soon he was fast asleep once again.


	6. Surprise Visitors and Guilty Kisses

Chapter Six: Surprise Visits and Sweet Kisses

"Draco?"

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes at the sound of his name and glanced around the room. He saw Hermione's face come into focus on the other side of the table he had been sleeping on. His head lay on his arm, which was folded across the cold, hard desk they had come accustomed to during their meetings about his case. Draco lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

"How long was I out?" he asked, an apologetic tone in his voice.

"Only about a minute, I think. I was sorting these papers for a little while, though, so maybe a little more. Why are you so tired?" Hermione watched him carefully.

Draco swallowed hard and took a sip of the coffee she had brought him. He shrugged his shoulders and replied nonchalantly, "You know…prison conditions don't really cater to the comforts of the inmates." He forced a smile and raised his eyebrows.

"I know. But hopefully we'll get a good lead soon and you'll be out of here before you know it!" Hermione replied in her usual chipper tone. He smiled, knowing that it would still be months before he would have the possibility of rejoining the outside world.

Draco couldn't tell Hermione why he had really fallen asleep in the middle of their trying to save his ass from being thrown in a permanent life of solitude.

Hermione's visits were becoming more frequent as the case moved forward; no less than three times a week were they together in that room, looking over documents with witness' recollections of the night of Camilla's murder and other important documents to do with Draco's trial.

Whenever he wasn't actually with her, Draco was thinking about Hermione, and at night she continued to haunt his dreams. Most nights he couldn't even get to sleep with the knowledge that she might be visiting him the next day. He constantly worried about what she thought of him and if he looked as bad as he felt in his required orange jumpsuit. He lay awake for hours, watching the moon rise and fall through the tiny window at the top of his cell, always wishing that she was there with him, lying in his arms and listening to the soft beat of his heart as it called out to her.

_Screamed is more like it, _Draco thought as he recalled the sleepless nights and sipped his coffee quietly while Hermione shifts through stacks of paper.

"Well, I think that's all we can get done today," Hermione said, packing her things away in her briefcase and clicking it shut.

"Huh?" Draco said, looking up at her from the daydream that had grabbed hold of his consciousness for the last 10 minutes.

"Draco, are you sure that you're ok?" Hermione asked him, worry shining through her eyes as she surveyed him carefully.

"What? I mean, yeah…yeah, I'm fine. I'm…fine…" his voice drifted off as his head screamed at him. _No you're not! You're in love…real love and you're dying keeping it all inside! You're dying!_

He smiled at her. "Fine," he said once more, as if to prove his words.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He forced a grin and stood up.

"Ok, well I'm bringing a blanket for you the next time I come," Hermione replied.

Draco blushed slightly. "No, you don't-"

Hermione cut him off. "I'm bringing one. No arguments, Mister. It's getting cold out at night and you clearly aren't getting the sleep you need to win this case."

"Fiiiiine," he pretend groaned and she smiled.

"Good."

_I don't think that'll help the problem, though…_Draco though to himself as they walked out of the room.

- - - -

A few days later, Draco was lying on the floor of his cell, the soft blanket wrapped around him and his arm around the back of his head, leaning against the pillow Hermione had dropped off a few weeks ago. He was munching on one of the green apples she had left in his last "gift basket" and was nearly done when he heard the familiar _clip-clop_ of eels on the hall floor.

He lifted his head and smiled before he realized something. _That's odd…Hermione isn't supposed to be visiting me today…_

He shrugged his shoulders and sat up, leaning against the wall as he finished his snack. The footsteps picked up speed as they hurried towards his cell and Draco wondered what she might be moving so fast for. Hermione stopped at the hall security desk; Draco could see her moving by watching the small crack between his sliding door and the cold floor.

"Ma'am, you're not on list as a visitor today," the man told her. Draco rolled his eyes; the security guard was obviously new to this part of the prison and had never met Hermione Granger before. He didn't give up without a fight.

"Yes, I realize, but it is very important –imperative even- that I speak with my client right now!" she replied quickly, a note of urgency in her usually calm and steady voice. Draco's interest was peaked as he watched her feet move uneasily on the other side of the door. He put the core of his apple on the floor and listened carefully to the conversation.

"I'm sorry – I can't let you through. Prison rules," the guard told her, and Draco could hear the rustling of his newspaper as he clearly thought the conversation was over. Draco smiled and waited to see what Hermione's next plan of action would be.

"Fine," she told him, the steadiness back in her voice as she continued, "if you won't let me in to see my client, I'll just have to talk to him from here."

"Ma'am?" the guard questioned.

Draco wrinkled his forehead _What is she up to?_

He didn't have long to wonder, however, because Hermione's voice was calling to him from where she stood in the hallway.

"Draco? DRACO MALFOY, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" she called.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're do-"

"DRACO?" she continued to yell and he cleared his throat.

"Uhhh, yeah?" he replied, loud enough for her to hear but not shouting like Hermione was.

"Good. Ok, I have great news to tell you, are you ready?" she started, and he was imagining the glowing smile on her beautiful face, even as she stood in the hall, unable to actually see his reaction.

"Jesus Christ," Draco heard the guard mutter as he stood up, his keys jangling at his hip.

"Yeah…I think I'm ready," he replied anyway.

"Ok, well. Um, wait...excuse me, sir what are you…oh, ok…um, just hold on a second, Draco," he heard her step back from the door as the guard jingled is keys, searching for the right one to fit his lock. A second later, there was a scarping of metal on metal and then Draco saw his door slide back to reveal Hermione, who was grinning broadly, and the guard, who was shaking his head at her as he removed his key from the lock.

"Leave this door open, ya hear?" he said, exerting the last drop of his authority over Hermione.

She nodded and her smiled grew wider. "Thank-you, sir."

He raised his eyebrows at her and slumped off back to his desk whispering something about 'crazy psycho...' under his breath.

Hermione turned back to Draco and almost squealed; she looked to be bursting at the seams with the news she had for him.

He leaned forward, waiting for her to say something. "So…what's this big news?" he asked.

"Oh, right! Ok, so remember how I couldn't find the guy who you talked to behind the ticket booth at the movies that night?" she started, her breathing rapid, her face excited.

"Yeah…" he couldn't see how this was helping him.

"Well, I finally tracked him down and got him to do an interview with me. The police already confirmed that Camilla had been dead for at least an hour before you were found with her, and he told me that he had seen you only 20 minutes before you were arrested! Not only that, but we have the woman in the bathroom as a witness that she saw you at the same time; she's willing to testify and I have his interview on tape, along with a signed release of the information he told me! These along with the other witnesses I've managed to talk to should leave no question in the judge's or the jury's mind that you 100 innocent!" she stopped to take a well-needed breath and beamed at Draco. The information slowly sank in and he was soon grinning goofily back at her.

"Oh my God!" he cried.

"I know!" she squealed. Draco walked towards her, still not believing what he was hearing. This was the witness they had needed for the past three months, this was his ticket to the truth, his ticket out of this hell-hole and back to a perfectly clean record.

"And," Hermione started.

Draco cut her off. "There's more good news!"

She nodded and licked her lips before continuing. "I just heard from the judge that will be presiding over the trial and he has a date for us at the end of August, which means…"

"That I hardly have…what, two weeks left in here?" he said, finishing her sentence for her.

She nodded.

"Oh my GOD!" he screamed and ran over to Hermione, swiftly pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. She laughed as he lifted her off the ground and swung her around through the air a few times before letting her down.

"You're amazing," he told her, his smiled beaming just inches from her face as he held onto her tightly.

"Well, for the money you're paying me-" but she didn't get to finish this thought because Draco had kissed her hard on the mouth.

Hermione made a small squeak and looked frantically around the room, but slowly she closed her eyes and, despite her better judgment and everything her head had been telling her for the past 3 months, kissed him back. The vigor went out of the kiss, but he still held her face firmly against his as he moved his calloused hands up to caress her cheek.

Finally, after hat seemed like ages, Hermione broke the embrace and opened her eyes and stared at him, horror in her face as she realized she what she had done. She pulled away from him and stumbled backwards towards the door. Draco frowned at her.

"I uhh, I have to…" she murmured, her chest heaving slightly as her eyes glanced worriedly around the cell.

"Hermione.." he tried, but she shook her head.

"No, I'm your lawyer, and you are my client. No..I just, I can't. I have to go…" she turned and hurried down the hallway. The inmates in the cells on Draco's side of the hall had quickly realized what had happened and were catcalling and whistling at Hermione as she clicked away in her black heels.

"Hey, baby…wanna represent me!" one called at her as she hurried past.

Draco stumbled back and fell down the wall, his face in his hands. He heard the chuckle of the prison guard as he slid Draco's door shut and locked it.

"Idiot…" Draco whispered to himself, and as he lay back down onto the ground, he hugged his pillow to his chest. A single tear rolled down his pale cheek as the last hint of Hermione's heels disappeared down the hallway.


	7. Tedious Trials and Hollywood Endings

A/N: ok, guys…this IS the last chapter and it took forever, I'm sorry! But this is the end so I hope you like it and keep reading my other stuff.

Also, when reading this chapter, please keep in mind that the extent of my knowledge about trials and courtrooms does not exceed that of Legally Blonde and other Hollywood hits/T.V. dramas. Lol – I tried my best, though!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Tedious Trials and Hollywood Endings (not to give it away or anything...lol) 

Tension was thick in the air the morning of Draco's trial. He sat uncomfortably behind the slim table in his heavy suit and dress shoes. They had finally allowed him a proper shower and he knew he looked great, just like his old self, but he had spent so much time locked up in his grimy jail cell that he wasn't used to these new-but-actually-old clothes. His foot was twitching under the table and he was fidgeting with anything he could find: pens, paper, his own hands – anything to keep his mind off of what was about to happen.

Every time he looked over at Hermione for support, she wouldn't meet his eyes. _She must still be upset about that stupid kiss…_ he thought to himself._ God, I am such a jerk!_

He couldn't help but look at her, though. Hermione looked more stunning today than he had ever seen her. She had on a pinstriped woman's suit with a matching skirt that fell only to her knees. Her perfectly sculpted and browned legs jutted out and his eyes roved down to her pumps, black and shiny. He sighed deeply and shook his head – she was gorgeous.

The room was silent except for the occasional cough or rustling of papers. As ever second went by, Draco became more and more uncomfortable. He started worrying about the evidence they had, and whether the witnesses would actually pull through. He began sweating as he stressed that he might not win this and then what would he do? Rot in hell on earth for the rest of his life. Draco didn't know if he could take another day in that cell, let alone the rest of his life.

Finally Hermione looked over at him. She saw him fidgeting and sweating in his seat and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Draco?" she said, softly.

He twitched at her touch because he had not expected it. Draco looked over at her, taking in her large brown eyes and glowing skin. He nodded that he was listening and tried to reply, but all that came out was a deep guttural noise that resembled someone seriously in need of the Heimlich maneuver.

"You need to calm down; we cannot win this if you act like you have something to hide, I know that you're innocent, but if you're twitching throughout the trial, the jury might see it differently and both of our asses are on the line, ok?" she told him in a crisp, serious voice.

He stared at her for a moment and then blinked. He took in deep breaths of air and sighed. "Yeah, ok…"

"You're going to get through this and you're going to be great!" Hermione whispered to him, just as the door in the corner opened. And just like that, all of Draco's worry disappeared; her words had that effect on him. He took a breath, looked around the room and smiled.

"Everyone rise for the honorable Judge Jameson!" an armed police officer announced. Hermione looked over at Draco and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Are you ready?" she asked, as they got to their feet.

He looked over at her before replying, "Let's do this!"

* * *

After a long string of witnesses and testimonies from both sides, Draco was finally called up to the stand. He raised his right hand and placed his left on the Bible, just as he had always seen done in the movies and on t.v. It was slightly surreal for him to be standing there in front of a whole crowd of people, a judge, a jury and Hermione copying their moves, but he was clam and confident. The witnesses had done their jobs perfectly and Hermione told him that it was definitely going well. She had worked with this judge before and she knew what every head tilt and scribble on her notepad really meant. 

The judge gave the prosecution the signal to go ahead and they began their cross-examination. Draco remained cool-headed and answered well, giving just the facts and all the facts. He knew that he was innocent, and it must have shown on his face and in his voice, because when the lawyer was done questioning him and it became Hermione's turn to ask her client some things, she made sure to give him a big smile to let him know he was doing well.

Draco swelled inside, but secretly under his little podium, he was crossing his fingers and praying that the judge would finally set him free.

The judge stood up and everyone in the room followed suit. She looked down at both sides before speaking,  
"Thank you, defense and thank you prosecution for your help today. The jury will now go into the deliberation room and decided on a verdict. This is a long process, so please feel free to stretch your legs. We will reconvene in one hour to see if the jury is ready with a decision. Thank you." She stepped down from her seat and walked out through the corner door she had come in from.

Draco let out a big sigh and slumped back in his seat. This was it; it was all over now…all he could do was wait.

A large clock ticked up on the wall. Draco watched it, hearing the seconds tick by, lulling him into a daydream-like-state.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice and touch awoke him from his stupor and he looked up at her.

"Yeah?" he replied quickly.

"I just wanted to say well done and congratulations; you survived one of man's most grueling tests and you did very well," she was smiling at him confidently, as though she already knew the outcome.

_How can she be so sure that we won? _Draco wondered to himself.

But he just smiled back, "Yeah…yes! Thank-you…and Thanks for all of your help – you're the best lawyer I could have asked for!" he told her, grinning.

"Yeah, well, you know…it's kinda my job," she whispered back, and she hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Well, you're very good at what you do. Excuse me, now, I'm going to get a drink of water – you heard the judge, it's a long wait!" he told her.

Hermione smiled and moved to let him inch out from behind the table. They may have let him clean up, but he was still cuffed at the hands and feet, which made it very hard to move around. Despite this, they had still felt the need to equip him with a police officer, just in case Draco decided to make a hobble for it.

Hermione turned and watched him move slowly towards the big, oak doors and out into the hallway.

"Jesus," she whispered to herself. "We better win this."

* * *

After Draco got his sip of water, he decided to take a trip to the bathroom. His guard followed him to the door of the stall, where he waited for Draco to do his business. _What a life…_Draco thought to himself as he zipped his pants and flushed the toilet. He washed his hand and slashed come water on his face to wake himself up. 

Draco looked himself squarely in the mirror and gave one last silent prayer.

"Hey, do you mind if I just stand over on this wall for a few minutes? I've been sitting in there a while…" Draco asked his officer. The man grunted and nodded his head as a yes. Draco shuffled to the wall and leaned up against it. It felt good to stretch his legs, at least as much as was humanly possible in those cuffs.

Almost as soon as Draco closed his eyes, he was asleep, dreaming of life before this awful mess. He saw Camilla's beautiful face smiling down at him, and he felt truly happy for the first time in a long time.

Draco felt a tapping on his shoulder and opened his eyes.

It was his guard. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy," he said in his low, rough voice. "It's time to go back in now."

Draco nodded and stood up straight. He had no idea he had been out long. He straightened his suit and followed the officer back into the courtroom.

Everyone remained standing as the Judge and jury filed back into the room from opposite sides of the room. Draco stood behind his table, anxiously awaiting his fate.

"Now that we have heard all of the evidence, jury, have you had time to deliberate and come to a decision?" the judge asked the panel of men and women.

One man on the end stood up and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

She nodded, "Very well then. What do you rule?"

"In the case of Draco Malfoy vs. Cambridge County, this jury has ruled," he paused, as if to create an air of drama seen only on daytime television. Draco cursed him for this wait. "Guilty."

The word dropped on Draco like a bomb. He looked around at Hermione, helplessly. She touched his shoulder, and trying to calm him explained that the judge still needed to-

"In this case of Malfoy vs. Cambridge, I agree with the jury's decision of guilty on all charges," the judge showed no emotion as she passed the sentence.

"Hermione!" Draco just about screamed. Officers were swarming around them, trying to take Draco back into custody. Hermione just stood there, watching him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Draco...there's nothing…" she whispered, and he fought against the guards holding him back to try and get to her.

* * *

Draco had been dragged to the front of room by the time the scream went out. 

"NO!" everyone stopped and looked around to see a brown-eyed man in a crisp suit pushing his sunglasses onto his head as he stands to face the mass of people. "No," he repeats.

"Sir, what are you-" he cut the judge off with a look as he placed his sunglasses into the breast pocket of his jacket and moved slowly towards the front of the courtroom.

As he passed Draco, he gave him a look straight in the eyes, whispered, "I'm so sorry," and kept walking.

The man turned to face the room; everyone's eyes were on him. "I can't see this man taken away for a crime that he didn't commit. I can't see this, wonderful, caring man fall for the sins of others. For my sins," he said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Jared? What-" Draco asked, but Jared just gave him a look.

"I gotta do this, man." He sighed and continued. "I did it: I killed Camilla Malfoy, because I was jealous of this man. I hereby confess to the crime, and accept the consequences of my actions," he told the judge, turning to face her.

She was silent for a moment, her lips pursed as she surveyed him. Then she turned to the guards. "Officers, take this man into custody for the rape and murder of Mrs. Camilla Malfoy." The men let go of Draco and moved towards Jared. The judge turned to look at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, it seems you are free to go." She even gave him a smile, as if to say she was sorry for the huge mistake they almost made.

Despite all the sadness and anger he was feeling, Draco was also elated at his innocence. He turned to Hermione, who ran over to him.

"Oh my God!" she screamed.

"I know!" he replied.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Draco finally broke the silence.

"So…can I kiss you now?" he asked, coking an eyebrow.

"You better!" she almost squeal. And Draco, still in his handcuffs, cupped Hermione's face in his hands and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately, not caring who might be watching.

When they broke apart, Hermione was breathing heavily.

Draco looked at her and grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, if I didn't know any better, Miss Granger, I'd say you were a woman in love!" he said.

She smiled back at him slyly and kissed him again. "Guilty as charged," she whispered in his ear and he smiled.

Then she threw her arms around him and he lifted her off the ground. As he let her down, Draco looked right into her eyes as he told her, "I love you, Hermione."

She looked right back at him as she said, "I love you, too."

**The End!

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading, you guys were awesome and I'll definitely miss this story! tear lol**

**Jes xoxoxoxo**


End file.
